


Homestuck one-shots

by pura_locura



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pura_locura/pseuds/pura_locura
Summary: Just a bunch of homestuck one-shots. Some will be short and some will be longer.
Relationships: Jadesprite/Jasprosesprite (Homestuck)
Kudos: 2





	1. Kankri Vantas

A boy in a red sweater sat on the bleachers. He pulled his knees up to his chest. No one was near as he began to silently cry. He didn’t want to be reminded of anything. Not the name on his wrist, not the fact that his so-called soulmate hated him, or so it seemed. Maybe he didn’t even know his name. They used to be friends but that changed. His soulmate had disappeared for a couple years and came back completely different. It was like he didn’t remember any of them. 

That’s when Kankri Vantas, a lonely boy, vowed never to fall in love with anyone. They could change. He barely managed to have any friends. He made sure that the name on his wrist was never shown to anyone. Slowly, his friends grew up and changed. He didn’t. He got left behind. Forever known as the lonely boy.


	2. Alpha Kids and the Tiara Top

A young girl clutched her tiara top in her hands. A look of determination crossed her face, and she dropped it on the ground. She took a deep breath and stepped on it. She jumped on it a few times to make sure it was in pieces. And then she realised what she did, she fell to the ground grabbing all the pieces and gathered them into her shirt. “What did I do?” She muttered to herself as she clutched the pieces close.

She opened a drawer and dumped the pieces in. She shut it with a slam and left her room. She couldn’t show anyone. 

She grabbed her head in pain. “Why isn’t she gone? I got rid of it. She should be gone.” Her outfit flickered between beige and red as she fought for control of her own body. 

She peered into the drawer, day after day, unable to let go. “You’re taunting me.” she said every time the drawer was opened and every time it was closed with a sigh. 

She grabbed her head again, “Why won’t you leave me alone? You’re gone. You can’t hurt me, you shouldn’t be here.” No response as she expected. She stumbled towards the drawer. “You’re teasing me, just leave me alone.” With that she collapsed, and people came running. Three sets of hands helped her up.   
“Are you okay?”   
“She won’t leave alone, I can hear her, taunting me.” she spits out. “Help me, please.” she says desperately.   
“With what?”came a concerned reply.   
“Is she the batterwitch?”  
She nods, “She’s in my head and won’t leave. The past keeps haunting me.” she pulls the drawer open and motions inside. “I can’t let go. Please help me.” she starts to sob quietly. 

She takes a deep breath, “I need to let go, its time.” Her friends help her grab the pieces and they walk to the fire place.   
“On my count, 3 2 1.” All four tossed the pieces into the fire.   
“She’s gone. I’m free.” she said with happiness and relief filling her voice. Her friends hugged her and she smiled. A smile without regrets, without sorrow, but with happiness, joy and relief.


	3. Jadesprite/Jasprosesprite

A girl walked toward the stairs in her house. With a small slide from her socked feet, she began to fall down the stairs. Suddenly, another caught her. A small gasp escaped her from the sudden save. She looked at her person who saved her.   
“I think you just…..” Jadesprite glared at them.   
“Just fell for me.”  
Jadesprite looked them dead in their purple eyes. “Drop me right now.” Jasrose laughed and let her go slowly so she wouldn’t fall too much.


End file.
